


The Violet Day Files

by VioletBaudeBunni (SugarCherrySundea)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: BEST baudebaby!!!, F/M, HAPPY VIOLET DAY, I LOVE MY DAUGHTER SM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCherrySundea/pseuds/VioletBaudeBunni
Summary: Happy Violet Day, and Happy Birthday Malina Weissman! [March 12th]This is a collection of short oneshot drabbles, all mainly centered around Violet. Some are from established and written AU's, others are from things I randomly thought up one day, and some are from established and unwritten AU's.Enjoy! uwu:3c
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/Bertrand Baudelaire, Beatrice Baudelaire/Bertrand Baudelaire/Lemony Snicket, Beatrice Baudelaire/Lemony Snicket, Fiona Widdershins/Isadora Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire, Lilac Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire/Fiona Widdershins, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. 4 AM [H2A]

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is from my Happy 2 Apartments AU.  
> Violet has some trouble sleeping a lot, due to her traumas.  
> She'll be fine, though.

The number thirteen (13) is an unlucky number in various cultures. The number four (4) is also considered an unlucky number in certain cultures.

Miss Violet Baudelaire was very familiar with the concept of misfortune. So were her siblings. And her friends. And all the others whose fate was somehow connected to the unfortunate lives of the Baudelaire family and Baudelaire children.

Their father, Bertrand Baudelaire, always told them to “not trust optimists or optometrists”. Klaus discovered why this was when he and his siblings arrived at a particularly wicked run-of-the-mill wood mill with a mad woman who also happened to be an optometrist who hypnotized people.

Though Violet agreed on one half of her father’s words - she kept something from Klaus and Sunny.

She attempted to remain optimistic.

Each and every day, throughout the year that the Baudelaire children had endured, Violet would repeat one thing to herself:

_Better days are coming._

And every day, through every disappointment, she reassured her siblings that they had each other, and that was all that mattered at the end of the day. They had each other and they were alive.

With each and every miserable day, Violet kept trying her best to look at the brighter side. The greener grass. The sun’s rising. The moon’s setting.

Eventually, the weight of the harsh journey began to weigh her. “Better days are coming.” eventually had other things tagged onto the end of it.

_Better days are coming. I hope._

_Better days are coming. One day._

_Better days are coming. Probably._

Eventually, eventually, it turned into:

_Better days are coming. Maybe._

And then:

_Better days are…_

And not finding the will to finish it.

* * *

The number four is considered an unlucky number in a variety of cultures. Violet Baudelaire, sixteen, now sat awake in her bed at four in the morning, hugging her knees, her head down. Doing a lot of thinking. Perhaps too much thinking. Thinking too much.

_Thinking too much._

It was hard not to think about it. To try not to think about that “Year From Hell” was a hard thing to _not_ think about.

 _I am safe._ She told herself, over and over, _I am safe and better days have finally come._

So,

Why wasn’t she back to her old self?

The one who was willfully optimistic, even in the face of adversaries and monsters and death itself?

Why did she have to hide her pain with stupid jokes?

_The weight of the world is heavy on a child’s shoulders._

The above statement is indeed one way to put it.

She continued to sit there throughout the night. It was hard. She was fine. It was ok.

_I’ll- I’m- It’s-_

Four in the morning.


	2. In Too Deep [VFD AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an AU I thought up a while ago - the Baudelaire parents perished in the fire, and the children, much to their dismay, are sent directly to VFD training.  
> While trying to plot a way to escape it, they're sent on a mission by some higher officers.  
> This proves to be a pretty good situation!
> 
> heavy on the viona (violet/fiona) :^)c  
> also some klaugley (klaus/quigley)

Unfortunately, the Baudelaires were indoctrinated into VFD a year ago, much to their dismay. Violet formulated a plethora of plans within the cogs of her mind to try and figure a way out of this disturbing and dismal situation-

But, thankfully, a day came upon them that may have as might as well handed freedom _right_ to them.

One of the higher officers told them that a mycologist, the step-daughter of the “great” Captain Widdershins, named Fiona Widdershins and a cartographer named Quigley Quagmire were in need of dire help on a very foremost duty. This meant that the Baudelaire children would be sent aboard a submarine by the name of the Queequeg to aid them in this mission.

The mission in question was this:

Find the sugar bowl and the missing Captain Widdershins, retrieve them, and return to the VFD headquarters in the Mortmain Mountains before the wicked fire-starting side did.

Violet took this as a chance to ditch VFD once and for all, seeing as how she was, in a sense, _very fucking done._

They arrived on the submarine, Klaus helping Sunny down the ladder. Violet blinked at the empty entrance area,

“... _Hello?”_ She called out, crossing her arms.

_So much for a welcome party._

“ _Hold on, then. We’ll be right out.”_ Came a voice over the loudspeaker of the undersea ship as it began to dip into the water, sealing the hatch shut.

There was a small scuffle and some complaints from both the first voice and the second before the speaker was cut off.

Klaus rose an eyebrow as Sunny ran to Violet’s side,

“Wanna leave VFD.” The little toddler said, crossing her own arms, mimicking her older sister.. Violet sighed,

“Yes, I know, we all know. I’m aiming to figure that out, alright?” She whispered down at the impatient looking little one.

“Ahoy, Baudelaires!” A cheery voice came from above. The Baudelaires turned to look, and there stood Fiona Widdershins, “Quig, quit fuckin’ around and-” She began before Quigley zipped past her and slid down the firepole,

“What’s up, fuckers?”

Klaus blinked at him,

“Ah, hello?”

“Hi.” Violet said simply.

Sunny waved.

Fiona sighed, then moving to slide down the firepole as well,

“Now, I know they told you we’d be lookin’ for the _sugar bowl_ and whatever else,” She adjusted her glasses before smoothing out her uniform,

“ _However,_ I despise VFD and I hate my step-father-”

“He’s a dick head abuser.” Quigley said as he stared at Klaus curiously.

Violet blinked at him, and Klaus glanced at Fiona, keeping his eyes on Quigley, trying to figure out why this boy was staring at him so peculiarly.

Fiona cleared her throat, “Right, yes, _that-_ SO! We’ll be going… _somewhere else.”_

Violet blinked, “Wait, what? You’re serious?” She said, staring at Fiona, bug-eyed.

Fiona hummed, hearing Violet’s voice clearly, now. It sounded like… smooth honey. Nice on her ears. The mycologist paid closer attention to the inventor,

“So, you’re good with metal ‘n’ tools ‘n’ whatsitall?” She asked, her eyes checking out the girl carefully.

Violet cocked her head slightly, “Ahm… _yes?_ I mean, that’s what it says on our papers, right? I’m the inventor, my brother’s the researcher, and my little sister is the chef.”

Fiona hummed, smirking, “ _Excellent._ I could always use another… smart _girl_ around.” She cooed, “Especially one with such… _respectable assets._ ”

Violet gave her a confused look, “...Ok?”

Quigley snorted, leaning on Fiona’s shoulder,

“I s’ppose you and I will be spending a lot of time together, huh, bookworm?” He said, gazing at Klaus with glimmering eyes.

Klaus nodded, “I suppose so, yes.”

Fiona and Quigley glanced at each other.

Sunny made a disgusted face.

 _...Can they… not see that we’re flirting with them?_ Fiona and Quigley thought,

_Like…_

_At all?_

“...Right then.” Fiona said, “You’ll find your uniforms in your bunk rooms - get yourselves settled ‘n’ meet in the captain’s room for briefing, yeah?”

Violet nodded as Klaus shrugged, plucking up Sunny.

“And remember,” Fiona gave a sly smile to Violet, “ _I’m_ the _captain.”_

Violet snorted, “Yes, of course.”

The Baudelaires eventually disappeared down the hall leading to the bunks, and Fiona leaned back on the firepole, giving a great sigh,

“How can they be _that OBLIVIOUS!”_ She groaned.

“Beats me.” Quigley smized, “I wasn’t expecting a person that cute to walk in here like that.”

“You and me both, Quagmire.” Fiona mumbled.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed, and the group got into a groove. Klaus was still oblivious as always to Quigley’s flirtatious advances. Fiona and Quigley tried to tell Sunny not to spill to her siblings, mainly because the three agreed they wanted to see how long the idiocy would last. Sunny confirmed that her siblings could be pretty oblivious to romantic advances, especially back at Prufrock Prep during their initial training days with Duncan and Isadora. Duncan was a disaster gay, so Klaus _especially_ didn’t understand then.

And obviously Violet didn’t pay too much attention to Isadora’s flirting, either.

“Besides,” Sunny babbled, “Too focused on getting out of VFD.”

Fiona, however, was tired of passing Violet and being hit with a scent so sweet it nearly took the mycologist _out._ She wanted to give this girl a _smooch._

One she wouldn’t _forget._

But when? When was the good time? Would she freak out or..?

_Hm._

Fiona had become stressed. Anxious. And _not_ just because of the Violet situation - but because they were on the fast track to disobeying VFD’s rules.

Not that they’d ever figure it out until it was too late and already out of Shit City, on their way to freedom.

Fernald was waiting for them on some island - it was barren. He’d found it, and the remains of some tent civilization, along with a young girl named Friday. Fernald was Fiona’s step-brother. The only one in her family she had left, and the only one she trusted from said family.

Fiona’s head was filled with a plethora of stresses and issues and problems and most days she found herself in a haze.

On the other end, Violet was doing well.

Well, she was a tad stressed as well, but not as stressed as Fiona was.

She spent her days trekking around the sub, checking and double checking, securing and tightening, and engaging in the _oddest_ conversations with Captain Fiona.

Usually they left the inventor a tad confused. The captain complimented her a _lot._ She was wondering if Fiona felt as if Violet wasn’t confident enough in herself, or looked as if she needed it.

_Do I feel insulted or... what?_

She wasn’t exactly sure until she noticed Fiona being a little more stern with Quigley than usual. And scraping her fork on her plate at meal times. And maybe throwing a book behind her in a huff while Klaus ran to catch it before it hit the hard, metal floor, as if the book was made of glass or expensive porcelain. Y’know, like a certain sugar bowl they said “Fuck that” on finding.

Violet was worried about Fiona’s state of mind. The girl was clearly off her rocker anxious, and she wanted to help somehow. She just didn’t know how.

She’d figure it out. She was sure.

* * *

Violet closed the heavy door to her bunk, then walked down the hallway one morning. Fiona came breezing down the opposite side of her, and the inventor decided to catch the mycologist - 

“F-Fiona!” She said, grabbing onto the captain’s arm, “Wait-!”

Fiona stopped and looked at the girl, feeling a little sliver of hope. Maybe the idiot had finally realized what she was trying to do?

“...Are… have you been doing alright?” Violet asked gently.

 _Of course._ Fiona thought, irritated.

“Not really.” The mycologist replied, “I’m just… I'm sorry if I've been uptight.” 

“No, it’s fine, really.” The inventor replied, looking at her with caring eyes. Fiona grumbled,

“I'm just… I’m very stressed right now. ‘Obvious reasons and all that.”

Violet smiled, "And that’s ok. I completely understand. If you need me to do anything, please, just let me know. I'd be happy to help.”

Fiona sighed, but then,

Something clicked inside her brain. Like a light turning on.

The mycologist hummed, looking down at the short girl,

“Well, love,” She said touching her hand to Violet’s, “I can think of _one_ way to blow off some steam.”

Violet took her hand from Fiona’s arm, then moved both to the mycologist’s one hand, holding it tightly,

“Oh, really?” She said happily, “That’s great! What is it? Maybe I could help!”

“Oh, indeed you could. And you will.” Fiona said in a sultry voice.

Before the inventor could react, the mycologist grabbed onto Violet’s left wrist, and pushed her into the wall behind them, planting her lips onto the inventor's.

Violet’s eyes grew wide in shock, awe, and confusion. Fiona’s lips felt like _fire._ And the _good_ kind of fire. If that existed?

Well, if it didn’t, it did, now.

Violet’s eyes fluttered closed as she melted like butter under Fiona, their bodies pressed together, the mycologist pinning the girl up against the cold, metal wall.

Fiona deepened the kiss, and Violet made a satisfied noise, the mycologist then going to pull at the hair on the back of the inventor’s head. This caused Violet’s back to arch.

Klaus turned into the hallway from some-ways down, looked up from his book, and stopped - 

“Oh.” He said softly, somewhat embarrassed. He then walked backwards, back to the way he came.

 _I’ll just… get whatever it was I needed later or whatever._ He thought hurriedly, returning to the sub’s library.

Fiona pulled away from she and Violet’s heated kiss, Violet’s chest heaving, her icy blue eyes looking up at the mycologist’s dark brown ones.

“You get it now, sweetheart?” The captain said in a hushed tone, still holding the small girl against the wall.

Violet’s face was flushed and hot. She only nodded, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and shock, “I-I think… I underst-stand n-now.” She stuttered out.

Fiona giggled, releasing the inventor and straightening herself out. Violet swallowed, still leaning on the wall, gazing at the girl through hazy vision.

“Well,” Fiona smirked, “‘Hope nobody saw us then, aye?”

“Ah- r-right.” Violet said absentmindedly, her mind still buzzing.

“Let’s get back to the captain’s room, then. We’ve got work to do.” Fiona said, taking Violet’s hand.

The inventor then grinned widely, “Right.”


	3. Her Royal Travesty [Royal fantasy AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat established but unwritten AU I thought up a few weeks back - Violet is crowned the new queen of her kingdom, and chaos ensues! This is a medieval fantasy comedy AU.
> 
> -The Celestial Kingdom - Ruled by the Celestials. Royal family: Baudelaires/Snickets. The Celestial kingdom sits high in the clouds, among the stars, planets, and other celestial bodies - a glittering beauty.  
> -The Fae Kingdom - Ruled by the Fae. Royal family: Quagmires. Notable residents: Spats. This kingdom resides within the mysterious and whimsical Faewood.  
> -The Siren Kingdom - Ruled by the Sirens. Royal family: Widdershins. Notable residents: Calibans. A kingdom that is mainly under the sea, though some lines the shores on land.
> 
> Lilac, Nick, and Solitude are from midas_touch_of_angst's Six Baudelaires AU!

“ _Please bow before her imperial majesty of the Celestial Kingdom - Violet Malina Baudelaire!”_ A royal guard announced, “ _And his imperial majesty, king of the Celestial Kingdom, descendant of the royal family of the Fae Kingdom, Quigley Kingwell Quagmire!”_

The massive doors to the glittering throne room opened, and two figures stepped in gracefully. The royal court bowed deeply.

Violet and Quigley walked hand in hand toward the large couch-like throne, shoulders back, heads high.

“Do we really need to look… _regal?_ ” Quigley asked his wife from the side of his mouth. Violet glanced at him,

“If we _don’t,_ Klaus will give us a fucking _earfull_ again.” She whispered. Quigley only grumbled, looking forward again.

Klaus was their royal advisor, a prince of the Baudelaire-Snicket line. He studied all sorts of arcana, and kept the new Celestial queen and king out of trouble - as much as he could, anyway.

He stood beside the throne, alongside Duncan, Isadora and Carmelita.

As the royal couple sat down, the court dispersed to do their daily chores and errands, others staying to inform the queen and king of various events and such.

Violet crossed her legs as Isadora handed her one of her blades to fiddle with, “Thanks, Izzie.” She said nonchalantly, bringing out her glittering purple kerchief. She slid the katana out of its sheath, then began to shine it. Isadora nodded, “No problem, my good bitch.”

Klaus groaned,

“Can you _fools PLEASE_ act like you’re royals - for _once?”_ He nearly begged. Quigley snorted. Carmelita and Duncan giggled softly. Klaus looked at his boyfriend,

“Duncan, _you_ should know better-!”

“And yet, he doesn’t care - Klaus, brother dear,” Violet snipped, “What’s on the schedule today, hm?”

Klaus rolled his eyes, then summoning a scroll. It unfurled itself, and the bookworm looked at it closely,

“Fiona needs to discuss peace-time with you, Duncan and Carmelita have some…” he sighed, “ _Gossip_ for you, Larry and Sunny need you two to taste test some foods for the next banquet, Isadora has another piece of poetry to share,” Klaus rambled on as Violet stared off into the distance.

* * *

She wasn’t expecting to become the next ruler of the Celestial Kingdom - especially at the ripe old age of sixteen - sarcasm intended. Quigley instantly jumped on the opportunity to be her king. He and his siblings were from the neighboring Fae Kingdom on the surface, within the Faewood. Their parents didn’ have a problem with it - the Baudelaire-Snicket lines had the most power in the realm. It would surely boost morale if their two kingdoms were fully allied with the marriage - and it did. It also made the Celestial Kingdom a lot more… _chaotic._

“You… two _cannot_ get married - you’re only sixteen!?” Klaus argued. Lilac sighed. Nick cackled, “Do you _really_ think you can control _Violet?”_

Lilac scoffed, “Believe me, I’ve tried. You won’t be able to change her mind.”

“Snicket stubbornness.” Sunny and Solitude said together.

Their parents - Beatrice, Bertrand, and Lemony - had grown tired of being the leaders. Well, more specifically, Beatrice had. She picked Violet to be the next queen, much to Klaus’s dismay. The other family members didn’t care as much. Lilac was too busy with Fiona in the Siren Kingdom at the time to even notice, nor did she even _want_ to be queen, despite being the eldest.

So, that meant Violet was next in line.

In her _royal_ opinion, the coronation celebration was blown _way_ out of proportion.

Though, she wished her marriage ceremony with Quigley was _much_ more extravagant (Klaus heartily disagreed - “Holy shit, Vi.”).

It was a wild ride, really. Quigley’s siblings, Isadora and Duncan, followed him up to the kingdom of the clouds, the Celestial Kingdom.

Some Fae followed them as well - Carmelita, then followed some family members of her’s - Brandon, Colette, and Amelia.

Violet thought back on all this madness, throwing Olaf into the dungeons to slice his head off later, Esme chilling the _fuck_ out, the bald headed man being _mysteriously eaten_ by the Faewood’s ligers.

Klaus’s irritating voice shook her from her thoughts.

* * *

“Violet, honest to goodness, pay attention.” The bookworm said, whacking her head with his staff. She glared at him, baring her sharp canines. He only rolled his eyes,

“As said, first on the list, Fiona of the Siren Kingdom, the royal tactician, is up first.”

The doors were opened by some royal guards, and Fiona entered, Lilac at her side. Isadora’s eyes glittered.

As they approached the throne, they bowed, Lilac doing so reluctantly. Isadora waved at them. Fiona blew her a kiss, and Lilac giggled.

“Alright then, sis,” Violet said, leaning on Quigley, who chomped down on a dumpling, “What’s Fifi got for us?”

Fiona giggled as Lilac rolled her eyes.

“Well, your _royal majesty,”_ Fiona mocked gently, “Since you’ve come in power, there hasn’t been much unrest, which is pretty damn good, in my opinion.”

Violet hummed, Quigley putting an arm around her.

“Dame Jacquelyn says she hasn’t seen the kingdoms this… at peace for generations.” Fiona continued.

Lilac nodded to the side, “Mostly because you being seated on the throne inspired some uprisings in a couple of the other kingdoms, resulting in better leaders, if I do say so myself.”

“ _Epiiiiiic.”_ Violet grinned, then sheathing her katana again, “Keep me updated on how those other kingdoms are doin’, yeah?”

“I shall, your majesty.” Fiona bowed, “A pleasure to see you again.”

“Of course.” Violet winked at her. Lilac cornered her eyes,

“I’ll see you guys at dinner, then.”

“Yepperoo.” Violet called as they exited.

Klaus cleared his throat as the doors closed again,

“Now,” He said, looking at the scroll again, “Moving on…”

“Violet?” Ekaterina peeked into the throne room later that day, “There’s a snake in the kitchen.”

Ekaterina was Kit’s daughter, around nine years old. She was close friends with Friday, Fiona’s adopted little sister from the Siren Kingdom.

“We should call the royal snake wrangler, then.” Duncan said. Carmelita looked at him in bewilderment, “ _Y’all have a royal snake wrangler?”_

“Well, more specifically, herpetologist.” Klaus answered, “We Celestials _do_ have dragons after all.”

“Yeah!” Quigley said suddenly, looking from Violet’s eyes, “Like Doodle!”

“Also, that is not a _snake,_ that is a _viper,_ and his name is _INKY-”_ Violet hissed in correction, “And you will show him some _respect!_ He’s staying in the kitchen! _”_

“Doodle?” Carmelita asked.

“Yeah, my baby boy!” Quigley said, “Doodle, where are ya, bud?”

A small, long baby dragon with little legs popped its head out from under the throne, yawning.

“Ayyy, bud! How are ya?” Quigley cooed at him. Doodle only flicked his little tongue before weaving his way up to Violet and Quigley, wrapping around Quigley’s shoulders.

“...What the fuck.” Klaus said under his breath.

“‘Found his egg when my siblings 'n' I first got here!” Quigley said, “He’s our son, right baby?” He said to Violet, placing a loving hand on her cheek. She leaned into it, “Of course, love.”

“...What the _fuck.”_ Klaus repeated.

“Y’all are so weird, I swear.” Carmelita giggled.

Ekaterina looked at them,

“Inky’s still in the kitchen, though.”

“Let him stay,” Duncan said, “Inky helps with Sunny and Larry’s recipes.”

The little girl blinked at them. Friday then suddenly pushed the door further open,

“They’re right! He’s real good at crackin’ chicken's eggs!” She chirped. Ekaterina only shrugged,

“Okie dokie, then.”

Friday nodded, “Let’s go see them!”

Ekaterina brightened, “Sure!”

The two then ran off, giggling.

Violet sighed, scratching under Doodle’s chin.

It couldn’t get any better than this.


	4. Of Love and Violets [Post canon AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A post-canon AU I wrote up based on a prompt from a user in the VFDiscord!  
> heavy on the quiglet :^)c

It had been a couple of years since the Baudelaires returned to the mainland.

Needless to say, they were each terrified of coming back. Sunny, however, had a good idea:

“Go to the country.” She had said. Beatrice II made a little noise in agreement. Violet sighed, and Klaus agreed. It probably wasn’t a good idea to stay in the city, anyhow. They could be found easily.

They found a little house in the small country town of Wyrmwood for three hundred bucks a month. They decided it was probably best not to find jobs that fit _exactly_ to their talents - again, for fear of being found.

They changed their names - Neomi, Edmund, Miyu, and their youngest sister Yue Cerise.

Klaus found a job as a waiter at one of the local cafes. Sunny stayed home with Bea II, teaching her and taking care of her, to the best of her ability. Later, when they felt comfortable enough to meet with some of the little town’s residents, Sunny started a little at-home baking business. She baked and sold cupcakes, cakes and the like to the residents. Her siblings hoped that if she was quiet enough about it, VFD wouldn’t take notice.

Violet took a job at the local florist. Her creative eye helped her create beautiful bouquets, and the shop owner was happy to see their business boom thanks to Violet - er - “Neomi”.

Violet occasionally took some scrap parts and metal from other residents and continued to invent. Klaus perused the local library. Sometimes they would stop at the zoo in the larger, neighboring town to look at all the animals - including the reptiles, amphibians, and bats.

Life was comfortable for them.

* * *

“Neomi,” The owner said one day, “D’you mind closin’ up the store for me, darlin’? I gotta head home early.”

Violet smiled and nodded, “Of course! Be safe!”

They nodded and exited, the bell on the door jingling merrily.

Alone again.

Alone with all the sights, the smells, and her own memories.

Violet ran her fingers along the petals of some roses, feeling their softness.

The flowers in the shop were grown right here in the town - flowers of all kinds. Queen Roses, Wood Lilies, Maiden Pink Carnations, and Greigii Tulips, just to name a few. A flower for every occasion and every feeling.

Violet sighed as she stared at the dozens and dozens of flowers in the little shop around her, then returning to the back room.

She looked at the list on the wall, then went to pull some blooms from bunches, gathering them together carefully.

The inventor took her ribbon from her apron pocket, quickly tying her hair back, getting right to work.

Her work may have seemed simple to an outsider, but to a true florist with an eye for design, how flowers were arranged meant everything.

_Three pink roses, five white tulips, two red roses, three sunflowers._

She arranged these flowers and their leaves carefully, placing them into the vase, tying a sweet ribbon around it, and gently placing some tissue paper near the top of the vase. She slipped a couple of butterfly ornaments into the bunch, glancing at the list.

She stepped back to observe her work, crossing her arms, squinting at it carefully.

 _Good._ She hummed to herself. _Next!_

She put the vase on a table near the door back into the shop, and then returned to the list,

_Check the storage room._

She blinked. That was a simple direction. What was she checking for? Stock?

She exhaled through her nose in irritation. Sometimes the old shop owner could be, well, _old._

She cornered her eyes and went to the storage room door - a chilly place where other flowers were kept - using her staff key to unlock it, flip on the light switch, and entered.

She shivered at the sudden chill, closing the heavy door behind her.

All four walls were covered with shelves, which were covered in flowers and other floral-related items.

Violet furrowed her brows in confusion when her eyes gazed upon a beautiful, dark purple glass vase filled with violets on the center table of the room.

“Uh…” The inventor said, carefully moving toward the table cautiously. As she inched nearer, she saw there was a white card sitting within the blooms.

She gently took the card, gazing at the flowers - they were purple with a gentle white fringe, and a sunny yellow center. Violet looked from the violets to the card,

_My lovely flower,_

_I know it’s been… a while. But! I know you’re well. My brother and sister and I are well, too._ _I’m sorry we couldn’t contact you sooner. It’s… been a rough two years. But… we’re happy to have ended up in the same place as you._

_Please come see us behind the shop._

_I’ll be waiting for you, my love._

_Q. K. Quagmire._

Violet’s eyes widened while she read the card, filling with tears. She put a hand over her mouth when she read his name -

_Q. K. Quagmire._

**_Q-Quigely..!_ **

She dropped the card, dashing out of the storage room, through the shop, and burst through the back door - where the dumpster sat. The door shut behind her.

It was a cool day. A gentle wind. A quiet day.

Violet looked around frantically, trying to see any sign of her love and dear friends.

It was silent.

Her heart dropped, and she leaned back against the door, sliding down in defeat. She rubbed an eye with the bottom part of her palm, her hand in a fist.

_Of course._

She sat there for a while, crying quietly to herself. _Who could be messing with me like this?_ She thought, _It’s so cruel! They’ve found us! What do I tell the others!?_

Suddenly,

“Violet..?” A deep voice came. A recognizable voice. Changed, but she knew.

She knew.

Her head shot up, and she saw the tall figure of Quigley Quagmire. Duncan peeked out from behind him, and Isadora stood beside, smiling. They’d each grown and changed - just as she and her own siblings had.

Violet stood up slowly, her face stained with tears,

“Q-Quigley..?”

“...Yeah.”

Violet booked it over to him, slamming into him, hugging his neck, holding him close. Isadora laughed out loud, and Duncan smiled wildly. Quigley wrapped his arms around her lovingly,

“I missed you, baby.”

Violet’s desperate tears turned to joy and relief,

“ _I missed you too, my love.”_


	5. The Missing Blades [H2A]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another on the Happy 2 Apartments AU!  
> Violet goes apeshit after someone has been stealing her knives. :^)  
> more quiglet time :3c

Violet threw Klaus’s door open one Sunday morning, and it slammed against the wall, only _slightly_ being caught by the doorstop (It had all been nearly crushed by this point - just based on the usual chaos the two apartments held).

Klaus’s head snapped up as he looked from his laptop to his elder sister, who’s eyes looked like they were glowing in the dim light of his bedroom,

“...You good, sis?”

“ _Where the FUCK is my favorite knife?”_ She spat at him, "In FACT, where are _SEVERAL of my knives!?"_

Klaus blinked at her,

“Why the fuck would I have them?”

“ _Just a_ **_hunch._ ** _”_ She hissed, glaring at him. Klaus swallowed,

“I d-don’t have 'em, Vi. I swear.”

She squinted at him, turned on her heel, and left. Klaus looked back at his laptop, plucked up his phone, unlocked it, and immediately started to type.

**_Code purple._**

* * *

Violet stormed into the Quagmire apartment, Jacquelyn not looking away from the TV. Olivia lay on the woman’s shoulder, half asleep.

“Whatever it is,” She said, “I do not desire to be involved in it.”

Violet scoffed, “Don’t worry, Jacky,” She said, “ _I’ll be taking care of it.”_

Jacquelyn hummed. _That_ was never a good sign.

 _Someone_ had certainly fucked up.

Violet continued to walk briskly, through the living room, down the hall, passed Duncan and Isadora’s rooms, then into Quigley’s. His door was always open.

“Oh, hey babe.” He said, glancing up from his 3DS. _Code purple._

“ _Don’t you ‘hEy BaBe’ **ME-** ” _ The inventor spat, “ _WHERE is my iridescent knife with the dragon handle, hm? **And all the others?** ” _

Quigley looked up at her through his hair, “Why’re you pinning this on me?”

“Klaus isn’t _that_ stupid. Duncan is rightfully afraid of me, and Isadora _knows_ better.” Violet replied, “And Fiona and Carm aren’t in my room enough to go through my shit.”

“You showed Carm your knife collection, once.” Quigley offered nonchalantly.

“ _She isn’t stupid enough to stoke my fire, EITHER you little SHIT.”_ Violet spat, nearly fuming.

“They're just knives, baby.” He teased.

Violet’s eyes grew wild,

“THIS IS THE FUCKING _FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK.”_ She nearly shrieked, “ _Whoever has been_ **_stealing_ ** _my_ **_knives_ ** _has a fucking_ **_DEATH WISH_ ** _because_ **_now_ ** _my FAVORITE ONE IS_ **_GONE!_ ** _”_

Quigley tried not to laugh,

“I really don’t know what’s up with that, baby.”

“You’re an abhorred liar, Quagmire.”

“Oh, yeah? What makes you think _I_ have something to do with it?”

“It’s written all over your face, you _moron.”_

Quigley slowly closed his 3DS,

“Which part?”

Violet tackled him, knocking both he and his chair over onto the floor, pinning him down. Quigley’s eyes widened as she straddled him, the inventor wild eyed.

“ _Speak, boy.”_ She ordered

“ _Feisty_ , aren’t we?” Quigley flirted. Violet bore her sharp canines,

“ _Quit fucking around and tell me where my knives are.”_

Quigley felt a rush of excitement run through him. Clearly, she’d found him out, Why she’d let him do it for _this_ long, he had no idea.

He wondered what would happen if he… kept playing dumb?

Would he stoke that fire? Poke the beast?

 _...How deliciously tempting._ Quigley thought jokingly.

“Again, no idea, babe. ‘Prob somebody else.” The cartographer said smoothly.

He felt her grip around his wrists tighten - her stare worsened. He swallowed,

“You don’t believe me?”

“ _You don’t know what I’ll do to you if you don’t tell the truth”_ She growled.

“...Humor me, since you think I’m lying, Baudelaire.” Quigley mocked her. Violet grit her teeth,

“ _You won’t be able to_ **_walk,_ ** _Quagmire.”_

Her words sent a shiver down his spine. He was intrigued, but he still wanted the ability to _walk_ to class tomorrow.

“Top shelf in my closet.” Quigley choked out suddenly,

“ _If_ you can _reach_ it, shortstuff.”

Violet moved her face closer to his,

“ _Either_ **_you_ ** _reach it, or you won’t be walking.”_

Quigley only swallowed, nodding. Violet removed herself from him, standing up, her arms rigidly crossed. He quickly went to his closet, opened the door, went inside, and after a minute or so of shuffling around, returned with a plastic grocery store bag, filled with her stolen knives.

Violet walked over to him, snatched the bag from him, then grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to her height,

“ _Do that again, and you’ll regret it, you little_ **_shit._ ** _”_ She warned. She then winked at him.

The inventor turned on her heel and left his room, leaving him stunned.

“...This girl is gonna kill me one of these days.” He whispered to himself.


	6. By Her Own Hands [Violet kills Olaf AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another AU where Violet kills Olaf bc I hate Olaf so much and Violet deserves to slaughter his pedo ass! :^D  
> enjoy :3c

  
It started when we first met him.

The vile motherfucker. I knew the fucking second I looked at him that we couldn’t trust him. His eyes were dark, his hair stood up like the two horns of a demon. The tattoo on his ankle made Klaus feel uneasy, “I think I’ve seen that somewhere before.” He’d said. He showed us the spyglass he found in our father’s desk drawer.

It was odd.

The run-down mansion he lived in fit him just fine. It was as dirty and disgusting as he was. He made us “clean” it. You can’t fucking clean a place like that. It was too far gone.

It would have been better burnt to the ground. Like he… possibly did with our parents.

Olaf tried to marry me. He wanted to do things to me. I knew he wanted to. It fucking disgusted me. I was terrified - innocent and naive. I was an idiot to let him just… go on with that faux play. I could have easily gotten Sunny down a plethora of other ways. I’ve told myself, regretting not fucking acting when I SHOULD have.

I should have used the axe in the backyard that I had used to chop the “fire wood” we never ended up using. I should have ended it that night. I should have gotten my hands dirty then.

But I was too scared.

I felt sorrow at first.

After my siblings and I successfully outed him as an awful person, and abuser, and a disgusting pedophile, we were sent to Uncle Monty’s.

We were happy there - Klaus, Sunny and I. That was… until Klaus saw the hedge maze nearby was in the shape of an eye.

The same eye on the ankle of Count Olaf. The same eye on the spyglass Klaus found in our father’s desk drawer.

It was odd.

Then Olaf showed up. With murderous intent. He tried to touch me again. Scraped a knife to my knee under the table during dinner. I almost threw up. I was anxious.

Olaf killed Monty with his own poisons.

I started to feel… angry.

I should have taken one of the guns I saw mounted on Monty’s wall. I should have blown Olaf’s fucking skull through. Right then and there. Ended it there.

But I didn’t do it THEN, EITHER.

I was too scared!

But after that I started to get irritated!

Then we went to our Aunt Josephine. He found us there, too. He killed her, too .

Again, I could have found a way to slaughter him in cold blood. I really could have. It would have been easy. So easy .

After that, I grew angrier. We were close to figuring out what the deal was with our parents and the eye and Olaf and why they and he and Monty and Josephine were all connected and I could have KILLED Olaf.

We went to a mill.

That wasn’t any better. Klaus was hypnotized. Nobody of importance died, we cleared our parent’s names.

I could have pushed Olaf into the saw. Maybe into the furnace.

But I was too afraid. I was so worried about morals and all that stupid bullshit that I couldn’t see that this fucking bastard would keep following us.

And he did. He kept following us.

To Prufrock. He took our friends. Kidnapped them. I feared for Isadora. I knew what Olaf was about. I could’ve taken a knife from the cafeteria’s kitchen and cut his organs out. But I didn’t. And I regretted it the second I saw him drive off with Isadora and Duncan. Something about VFD. I didn’t care anymore.

That’s when I finally snapped.

I started thinking up plans. Klaus stayed silent. He was tired of it, too. Poe took us to Dark Avenue. To the penthouse. This was the perfect place. So many rooms, so many places to hide a body, to take care of it. The perfect crime. We knew he’d hidden the Quagmires somewhere there. I wasn’t an idiot. Hiding them in one of the rooms would have been too obvious.

The “out of order” elevator.

I waited. He had the cane the optometrist had. The one with the sharp blade at the bottom. The one that woman used to fight my sister with. Sunny won, because of course she did. She’s a little feral beast, just as all Baudelaire girls are.

It runs in the family.

It was time for me to become a true Baudelaire.

Bare my teeth. Bite.

It wasn’t too hard. But, it wasn’t easy, either.

We locked Jerome in a room. I managed to lock Olaf in another one. I coaxed him. I hated it. So fucking much. Still do. But, it was the only thing to get his nasty, stupid ass in there. I almost threw up twice. I nearly did after I locked the door, hearing him bang against it in anger. Disgusting filth.

Esmé ended up working with Olaf, by the way. I suppose you already knew that. I was quick about that. Klaus helped. He opened the elevetor’s doors. I shoved her down there. I suppose it came as a shock to the Quagmires below, but I’m sure they knew it was necessary. And they did, too. Isadora said she actually laughed.

“She got what was coming to her, really.” She said to me.

Anyways, we went back to the room where I locked Olaf in. He was still in there. Olaf always thought he was… “ clever”. He never was. He just had stupid luck.

His henchpeople weren’t anywhere around. So that was cool. Not like they’d make it in time, anyways. Lots of stairs. So many of them. They wouldn’t make it. And they didn’t.

Sunny lunged at him. Latched her teeth onto his shoulder. A good distraction - Klaus then kicked his feet out from under the bastard. I grabbed the cane, pushed the button on the top of it-

-I plunged it directly into his chest. I started smiling. He tried to sound smart. I waved it off. His words meant nothing to me. “You’re no better than me.” He said, spitting up blood, choking. I started giggling. Of course I was already better than him. I had taken a pedophile out of this world. A horrible criminal with an unknown body count. Whatever happened to him… that wasn’t a good reason to become so… twisted.

To fuck up my sibling and I’s lives!

I watched… I watched happily as I saw the life fade from his eyes. It was so funny to me. It still is, really. It’s fucking hilarious how easy it ended up being.

I’m still a little upset I didn’t end it earlier. But, as I said before, I was a little bitch.

But I’m certainly happy I took care of it when I did!

* * *

Lemony sat back in his seat, looking across the table at the neat-looking girl. She was smiling softly. He exhaled quickly, putting an elbow on the table, leaning over onto it.

Violet sat there, patting at her knees. Bored.

“...And you don’t regret it?” He asked her.

Klaus and Duncan shifted uneasily on the moth-eaten couch behind them. Isadora giggled quietly from the floor in front of the boys. Sunny hummed from the poet’s side.

“ Of course not, Mister Snicket.” Violet answered, grinning darkly, “It may have been questionable, but it was undoubtedly the best option available to us at the time.”


	7. Contraption [H2A]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the final drabble, have some more Happy 2 Apartments, based on a prompt from someone in the VFDiscord!  
> Violet's made another wild invention, and she takes it out to the family picnic for testing.

It was a nice, sunny day in the city of Luvlind. A warm summer afternoon, to be precise. The residents of the two apartments had rolled out to a nice field nearby Mayhem High for a picnic in Jacquelyn’s Certified Soccer Mom Van™.

Klaus stood in slight fear as Violet pulled out a large, covered object from the back of the van.

“Violet.” He asked slowly, “...What is that..?”

“Watermelon launcher.” Violet said quickly, pulling the sheet off the device with a flourish, “Launches watermelons.

“...I could gather that from the name.” Klaus said, his voice wavering, “... _Why?”_

“For funsies.” Violet answered, grinning.

“‘Thought we were gonna _eat_ those watermelons?” Duncan asked. Quigley pushed past him, “We still can, dude.”

“But they’ll be covered in… _dirt.”_ Duncan said, disgusted.

Isadora cleared her throat,

“God made dirt ‘n’ dirt don’t hurt - _ancient southern proverb.”_

Violet and Quigley laughed loudly. Duncan scoffed, and Klaus watched as Violet took out two of the watermelons from the large crate in the back, then placing them on the ground by the contraption.

“Mind yourselves - do that _away_ from the van. And any other place, object, or person that could be damaged, resulting in me getting _sued.”_ Lemony explained. Violet stuck out her tongue.

“I’m sure it’s fine, Lemons.” Isadora nodded. “Totally O.K.” Sunny called from Jacquelyn’s side as the woman straightened out the large picnic blanket on the grass. Bea II cooed from her carseat, and Quigley went over to the van to grab her.

“Help me put the pole tent up, Snicket.” Jacquelyn called. Lemony sighed.

“Now,” Violet said, dragging her newest invention further away from the van, “I’m thinking… forty meters to the north. At _least.”_

Klaus blinked at her, “You’re insane.”

“I calculated everything, dipshit.”

“You can do math?”

“Whore.”

“Wow. Ok.”

“Don’t call your brother a whore, Violet.” Lemony called from under the half set up pole tent. Violet grumbled, going to drag out the watermelon create, kicking one of the ones she had dropped on the ground nearby.

Quigley moved past her with Bea II, who was playing with his hair.

Klaus squinted at her as she dragged the crate over to the fruit-launching contraption,

“Tell me - what is the reason?”

“To… get plucky fucks like you…” Violet huffed, stopping near her invention, “To ask questions!”

“...Violet.” Lemony called. Violet let out an irritated wail.

“Let her live, Lemon Man.” Quigley said as he placed Bea II onto the blanket by Sunny.

“I’d rather she didn’t do something so asininely ludacris.” He said, looking up at the finished pole tent. Jacquelyn hummed carefully, knowing what was coming next.

“Words here which mean… _absolutely stupid and possibly dangerous.”_ He continued, looking at his daughter. Violet blinked plainly at him,

“Gonna have to reply to you with a hard _‘K’.”_

“Can’t say that I’m a fan of that.” Lemony replied. Violet shrugged, then heaving a watermelon into the contraption.

“Is this gonna kill somebody?” Isadora asked, walking over.

Violet sniffed, “Klaus, probably.”

The bookworm made a worried noise. Duncan giggled from his side,

“Can we at least have those other watermelons over there?” He asked, “Y’know, since the others are going… _away?”_

“I don’ care.” Violet said absentmindedly, Quigley coming over to help her set up the invention for launch.

“...GreatThanks.” Duncan said, going over to pick up one of the melons.

Violet pulled on some bits and tightened some pieces. Quigley watched in confused interest as his girlfriend worked carefully.

“Now,” She said, pulling on a rope while her foot held down something else, “If this _works…”_ She grunted, “I’m going to be a _fucking_ genius.”

“Of what? Launching large fruit for no fuckin’ reason?” Klaus said, moving directly behind the odd device.

“You bet!” Violet said with an air of sarcasm.

“In my humble opinion, I think it’s cute.” Quigley said, sitting beside her on the grass. Isadora cornered her eyes.

“Shut the fuck up - prepare for launch, bitches.” Violet snipped, still holding tightly to the rope. Quigley rested back on his hands. Isadora watched carefully, walking over to the picnic blanket, where Duncan was cutting into the watermelon.

Sunny and Bea II watched with bated breath.

Klaus gulped.

“The Melon Launcher Sixty-Nine-Thousand launch in three… two… one…” Violet said carefully,

Then letting go of the rope,

And the catapult _launched_ the watermelon into the air,

Sailing across the field,

And disappearing into some trees.

Klaus’s eyes widened as the other kids began to lose their marbles. Lemony sighed, and Jacquelyn giggled to herself, pouring some punch into a cup.

“BABE THAT WAS FUCKING _EPIC HOLY SHIT-”_ Quigley said, grabbing onto one of her legs. Violet began to laugh so hard that tears came from her eyes, falling over onto her back.

_Just another day in paradise._


End file.
